FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional auto focusing system. The system includes a lens assembly 101 for focusing an image onto an image sensor 102. To facilitate the focusing of the image, the lens assembly 101 moves along the optic axis, i.e., along the focus arrow illustrated in FIG. 1. Thus, a certain amount of space is required to allow the required range of movement by the lens assembly 101. When used in a mobile device, such as a mobile phone camera, this required space limits how small the device can be. The mechanical mechanism required to move the lens assembly 101 also requires space and power.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and module for auto focusing. The improved method and module should minimize the amount of space required to facilitate the auto focusing function. The present invention addresses such a need.